


We're Birthday Buddies!

by LizzyLovesPink



Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [10]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), F/M, Gen, Island Mode (Dangan Ronpa), One Shot, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Rare Pairings, The ship can be seen as platonic or romantic it can go either way, birthday fic, but I do love the possibilities of ships and friends alike, friendships, might write more in this universe don't know yet, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:28:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizzyLovesPink/pseuds/LizzyLovesPink
Summary: Usami decides on another tactic to help her beloved students grow closer together. She'd pair up two students that share Star Signs and have them buy presents for each other. Ibuki gets Gundham and she's pleased as punch trying to think of gift ideas for him.
Relationships: Koizumi Mahiru & Mioda Ibuki, Mioda Ibuki & Tanaka Gundham, Mioda Ibuki/Tanaka Gundham
Series: Sagittarius Birthday One-Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997080
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	We're Birthday Buddies!

"Birthday Buddies!" Usami announced after everyone had gathered on the beach that morning. "That's where you're partnered up with someone who has the same Star Sign as you and you give them a present! Isn't that a fun way to bond?" 

"What if we share a sign with someone who's not here?" Chiaki asked, raising her hand. 

"Then you give your present to the sign closest to yours!" 

"This is a stupid idea," Fuyuhiko grumbled. 

"I think it sounds rather quaint! I wonder who I share signs with?" Sonia mused. 

"Dismissed! Go find those presents!" Usami cheered as everyone wandered off. 

Ibuki was excited. Forget the rest of her class, she was going to learn who her Birthday Buddy was and give them the best present of all time! 

First, though, she had to actually find out who it was. 

She pulled out her E-Handbook and sorted through the students, realizing Usami changed the profiles up a bit to show their birthdays. And Gundham had hers! He was her Birthday Buddy! Score! Score one for Ibuki Mioda! 

"An animal!" She shouted loudly, though nobody was left on the beach to give her weird looks. She raced down to the corral, looking around for any animals. There were several cows out, grazing, though before she climbed the fence she stopped herself. 

It was a birthday present, right? She couldn't just walk over to Gundham and give him a cow out in the open! It needed a bow and ribbons on it! It was a surprise! 

So instead she ran over to the market, looking through the aisles for ribbons and bows she thought Gundham would like. 

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice reached her ears, and Ibuki grinned at her close friend, Mahiru. 

"Mahiru-chan! Ibuki is looking for ribbons and bows for her Birthday Buddy!" 

"You're really doing that, huh...?" She winced a bit. "I guess it's not a bad idea, but...I got Komaeda-kun," 

"Awwww, Ibuki's jealous! He'd be so much fun to pick out a present for!" 

"I guess...he just seems like he'd be super picky, you know? A lot of guys are like that. I'll just give him a card, maybe," 

"Make him dinner! Ibuki heard guys really love that sort of thing!" She suggested, gasping again. "She found ribbon! Finally! Now she can wrap up her present!" 

"Who'd you get?" Mahiru asked curiously. 

"Gundham-chan!" 

"...And what are you planning on giving him?" 

"Ibuki wants to wrap up one of those cows in the corral!" 

".....What?" 

"Yeah! Because he loves animals, so Ibuki thought it'd be the perfect gift!" 

"Well, he's around animals all of the time, so don't you think maybe he's tired of them? Maybe he'd want something else," Mahiru suggested. Ibuki paused slightly before gasping. 

"You're right, Mahiru-chan! Ibuki didn't even think about that! She assumed because she loves music so much, she wouldn't mind getting it as a present! But even Ibuki loves other stuff aside from music!" She pulled Mahiru into a hug, making her gasp slightly. "Ibuki will think of something else!" She shoved the ribbon into Mahiru's hands. 

"Good luck with that," Mahiru sighed a bit. 

Ibuki continued looking through the store, trying to think of what else Gundham would like. She knew some things about him, but he seemed super secretive and mysterious. The only people he hung around with constantly were Hajime and Sonia, but Ibuki knew they would be too busy with their own Birthday Buddies to consider helping her. Besides, Ibuki didn't need help anyway! She could do this all by herself! 

He seemed really into animals, but he especially loved his little hamsters. Maybe Ibuki could get some kind of hamster thing? Oh but they both had similar fashion senses, so maybe she could give him new earrings or a cloak or something! Ooooh or why not both?! 

Smiling to herself, Ibuki finally settled on a gift and bought them, wrapping them up in super colourful, neon green paper. She then headed to the hotel's dining room, finding Gundham in the middle of conversing with Sonia. He also had a present in his hands, which made Ibuki perk up. 

"Gundham-chan!" She cheered, interrupting their conversation. 

"Ah, it's the Electric Siren! What is it you require of me?" He asked. 

"I think she wants to give you your present!" Sonia smiled happily. 

"Sonia-chan's right! Ibuki really hopes you like it!" She held out the present, swapping hers with Gundham's. 

"I wish the same of mine. I must admit I am unfamiliar with items a siren would like, but I conversed with the Dark Queen for a while, as well as the Illusions Sorceress for ideas, so I was finally confident enough to present you with the offering," 

Ibuki slowly unwrapped hers, wanting to make the illusion last longer, only to realize doing so was boring, so she unwrapped hers rapidly and gasped. 

"A guitar case!" 

"I noticed you had no place to carry your instrument of torture around with, so I got you that. It also is filled with equipment for it," Gundham nodded. Ibuki grinned. 

"This is amazing! Ibuki didn't even know she was missing one!" She slipped it onto her back despite not having anything in it. "Now open Ibuki's!" 

Gundham did so, opening it at a slower rate than hers, widening his eyes when he saw was inside. 

"Ibuki had so many good ideas, she just got you all of them! New earrings and cute little cloaks for your hamsters! She didn't even know the market had hamster clothing!" She grinned. 

"These...are fine offerings indeed. You have achieved my approval, Electric Siren," He nodded. "I shall show these to the Four Dark Devas of Destruction later, they are resting to recover their energy," 

Ibuki waved him off. "Oh, Ibuki should've looked for Mahiru-chan! So she could take a picture of this!" 

"No need. My mind is fully capable of storing such memories for me to gaze upon later," Gundham reassured her. 

"Yay! Ibuki's so happy!" She gave Gundham a tight hug, making him quickly push her off. 

"Do not touch me," 

"Ibuki knows, she was just so excited you liked it! She hopes Usami organizes this for us again next year!" She continued to smile. Gundham chuckled. 

"I do as well, Electric Siren,"

**Author's Note:**

> 'Illusions Sorceress' is Mahiru lol


End file.
